Древесные утки
| wikispecies = Dendrocygna | commons = Category:Dendrocygna | itis = 175043 | ncbi = 8870 | section name = Виды | section text = * * * * * * * * }} Древесные, или свистящие утки ( ) — род водоплавающих птиц из семейства утиных. Классификация Надродовая систематика древесных уток в настоящее время считается не устоявшийся — некоторые системы классификации, как например системы Делякруа-Майра''Delacour J., ''Mayr E. 1945. The family Anatidae. Wilson Bull. 57:3-55 онлайн или Джонсгарда''Johnsgard P. A.'' 1961. The taxonomy of the Anatidae — a behavioural analysis. Ibis 103A:71-85''Johnsgard P. A.'' 1979. Order Anseriformes, in Check-List of Birds of the World (E. Mayr and G. W. Cottrell, eds.), vol. 1, 2nd ed., pp. 425—506 рассматривают эту группу как относящихся к подсемейству гусиных (Anserinae) в составе семейства утиных, в то время как другие авторы выделяют их в отдельное семейство Dendrocygnidae либо относят к монотипичному подсемейству утиных Dendrocygninae.Terres, John K. & National Audubon Society (1991): The Audubon Society Encyclopedia of North American Birds. Wings Books, New York. ISBN 0-517-03288-0 Некоторые авторы к подсемейству Dendrocygninae также относят белоспинную савку (Thalassornis leuconotus), которая по многим параметрам схожа с древесными утками.Коблик Е. А., Редькин Я. А. 2004 Базовый список Гусеобразных (Anseriformes) мироовой фауны. Казарка 10(2004). онлайн Распространение Распространены в тропическом и субтропическом поясе. Пятнистая утка обитает на островах Австралазии: в Новой Гвинее, на Сулавеси, Минданао, Малых Зондских островах, архипелаге Бисмарка. Там же можно увидеть и странствующую утку — она населяет Северную Австралию, Филиппины, острова Ява и Калимантан, Малые Зондские и Молуккские острова, Новую Гвинею и Новую Британию. Розовоногая утка родом из Южной и Восточной Австралии. Малая утка селится в Южной и Юго-Восточной Азии от Индии на западе до островов Ява и Калимантан на юго-востоке. Ареал рыжей утка более обширен — он занимает тропические районы Америки в промежутке между южными районами США и центральной Аргентиной, Африку южнее Сахары, Мадагаскар и Южную Азию (Индию и Мьянму). В Африке и Центральной и Южной Америке обитает также белолицая утка. Чисто американский вид — осенняя утка — её ареал находится в промежутке между южными районами США и Северной Аргентиной. Наконец, черноклювая утка — эндемик Антильских островов. Внешний вид Древесные утки обладают промежуточными характеристиками между утками и гусями: своим телосложением они напоминают уток, а длинными ногами и шеей, а также широкими тупыми крыльями гусей. Самцы и самки внешне друг от друга не отличаются. Хорошо плавают и ныряют, собирая корм в верхних слоях воды, как и речные утки. На суше тело держат в вертикальном положении. Пальцы ног устроены так, что легко захватывают ветки деревьев, на которые некоторые виды иногда усаживаются — отсюда пошло название «древесные» (латинское именование Dendrocygna состоит из двух корней «dendro» («дерево») и «cygna» («лебедь») и буквально переводится как «древесный лебедь»). Второе название, «свистящие утки», возникло благодаря особенному способу общения между птицами — они издают мелодичные свисты. Оперение неяркое — в нём обчно преобладают коричневые, серые или бежевые тона. Образ жизни Активны преимущественно в ночное время суток.Сайт Ленинградского зоопарка «Утки» Прочитано 2008-01-19 Питаются преимущественно вегетативными частями водных растений и фитопланктоном, процеживая воду в верхних слоях воды. Гибридов с другими видами, в отличие от многих утиных, не образуют.Поповкина А. Б., Поярков Н. Д. 2002. История исследований филогенетических отношений и построения систем гусеобразных (Anseriformes). Биологический факультет МГУ им. Ломоносова, М. Россия онлайн Общественные птицы — в местах ночёвок они собираются большими стаями.Коблик Е. А. Разнообразие птиц (по материалам экспозиции Зоологического музея МГУ). — в 4-х томах. — М.: МГУ, 2001. — Т. 1. Виды Файл:Black-billed.wh.duck.arp.500pix.jpg| Файл:Wandering Whistling Duck - melbourne zoo.jpg| Файл:Whistling duck flight02 - natures pics-edit1.jpg| Файл:Fulvous whistling duck.JPG| Файл:Plumed Whistling-Duck swimming.jpg| Файл:Spotted whistling-duck lockhart08.JPG| Файл:Lesser Whistling-duck (Dendrocygna javanica)- after bath at Kolkata I IMG 2480.jpg| Файл:Dendrocygna viduata upright.jpg| Литература * Категория:Роды птиц